


Забудем

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Навек.Постканон, кенхины живут вместе, но у них все далеко не радужно
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 1





	1. Забудем //Кенма

А давай друг друга навек забудем:  
Я уйду в виртуальность, а ты же - в спорт.  
А давай не портить другим жизнь людям,  
Ведь, Шоё, не площадка жизнь и не корт.

А давай друг с другом   
Навечно вместе,  
Чтоб не игры все время и не твой спорт,  
Ты, Шоё, прекрасен без всякой лести...

Только ты скажешь позже "я не твой сорт",  
Только ты же скажешь, что я зависим,  
Только ты же вновь скажешь "ты игроман"

А игрушка "жизнь" бесконечно виснет.  
Это все - бесконечный самообман


	2. Чего ты лезешь // кенма pov

"Чего ты хочешь, чего ты лезешь,  
Оставь в покое меня, Шоё"

Я всё зачем-то храню твой блейзер,  
Да много что у меня твоё.

"Чего ты лезешь, чего ты хочешь"

Я честно всё это говорил.

Как будто худшее из пророчеств,  
Где никогда тебя не любил.


	3. Ты меня не трогай // Кенма POV

Ты меня не трогай.  
Не возвращайся.  
Забирай свой блейзер и всё, что есть.  
Ведь огонь не может же укрощаться,  
А огня-то, Шое, в тебе не счесть.

Ты меня не трогай как в старшей школе –  
То, что было, это давно прошло.

Ты опять запьешь это алкоголем,  
Превращая мысли в сплошную ложь.


	4. Ты же говорил // Кенма POV

Ты же говорил: "на прощанье просто" —   
Дал попить мне что-то, и я уснул...  
Ты внутри не балованный подросток —  
Ты опасен как дикий кот манул.  
Я не знаю, где я. Но точно знаю,  
Что ты хочешь.  
Что ты давно хотел.

Ты как ворон, выбившийся из стаи  
И творящий хаос и беспредел.


End file.
